Happy Birthday Renesme
by serioustwilightfan
Summary: It is Renesme's first birthday, a typical day
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

We were in our bed as usual, after stripping last night. It so much comfortable being home, here, in our little place than the house we took as we are going to Dartmouth. We are here now during the summer holidays. I do not have to worry about college that much when here, we are determined spend as much time with family.

Edward suddenly lifted his lips from my throat and looked at me for a second, before saying "Renesme is waking up". "Let's go then", I said with a smile and we both jumped to our feet with a final light kiss on each other's lips. Next, we found some clothes, then got dressed and rushed to Renesme's room. She opened her eyes slowly in a minute of our entrance.

Me and Edward looked at each other for less than a second, before looking at Nesse and saying "Happy Birthday first birthday, Renesme" in unison. She smiled a warm smile at us, our five year looking daughter. "Thank you mummy and daddy", she said, getting up and walking towards the end of her bed, where we stood. Then she hugged us, we hugged her back and kissed her cheeks.

"Morning baby" Edward said "you better get ready, we have to get home quickly. Don't you want to see every one?"

At his words, Nesse jumped to my arms and I took her to the bathroom.

I was dressing her in green skirt and its top which Alice had bought for her , for today which she instructed me to dress her in. Edward sat at the back of the room, looking at both of us and when I was done, brought me some green shoes for her and then we took her to the kitchen, for breakfast. Edward had made some eggs and bacon for her, it was one of the few human foods that she ate without complaining.

"Good girl" I said kissing her hair, before taking her plate away. "Come on" Edward said and Nesse climbed on to his back. When we got outside, it was sunny, one of the rare days, even in summer and then we started walking, not human pace, vampire pace but not bothering to shorten our time together by running.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"It's a shame that you can not arm wrestle against Emmet soon" Edward said conversationally. I already knew that, my newborn strength was going, its nearly a year. "I am sure he had an interesting experience, at least he won the bet against Jasper, that might have cheered him a bit". The bet between them was on how many people I would kill as a newborn, Emmet betted on low and jasper on high. "Yes" Edward replied. "Daddy will Jake come?" Nessie asked from his back. "you know he will".

" Nessie, be careful, mummy might steal Jake, you know" he said giggling. "Ehh" Nessie wondered. So, he was in his teasing mood again? I took my shield off my head because I did not think it was right for Nessie to hear what I wanted to say. I thought, Oh yeah, how can I stay away from him. Poor Nessie, she will have to fight with her mummy for her man. Well, bad luck Edward, if you are trying to ditch me, its not going to be easy for you. At my thoughts Edward started laughing louder. "I know" he said in between laughter.

" What am I going to do if mummy and daughter want the same doggy" Edward said, rubbing Nessie's back.

Then he stopped laughing at once and said "Sorry Nessie, I did not mean it, don't be upset". then, we walked in silence for a minute before Edward's face lit up and he told Nessie "I have finished composing that song , influenced by you and you can hear it whenever you want" and he kissed Nessie's little hand around his neck.

We were in front of the Cullen's mansion now. There were pink decorations even outside and it looked like, some of my eighteenth birthday's things that Alice had used. Inside, the living room was covered in glitter and ribbons. Big letters saying happy birthday on the wall.

As soon as we got inside Nessie jumped from us and towards the rest of family. Everyone was hugging and kissing her. "Jake aren't you supposed to run with your friends, now" I asked him. " I have taken a day off, I will do today's shift tom morrow night when Nessie is sleeping… and don't say anything about me needing sleep or anything, you know that I can not stay away from her". So, I just smiled tar him as I did not have anything else to say. He was still my best friend.

I looked at Nessie, she was now jumping to the table with her presents. It was piled, everyone exited about a proper birthday party. Me and Edward had brought a piano for her, basic as she already could play quite well, got it from Edward.

Lets cut the cake then, Alice announced as she brought a cake covered in chocolate, her favourite human food.


End file.
